Three Girls, Three Powers
by SerenSplash989
Summary: When 3 best friends, Katrina, Aubree, and Samara, wish upon a shooting star on a very special night, the next day they find out that they have mysterious & magical powers. In this story based off of the ideas of Charmed, with some ideas from H2O and PLL, they try to control their new found powers while dealing with everyday teen problems and not so everyday magical problems. R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Normal POV)**

"Gee," sighed Aubree. "Isn't he hot?" She grabbed a fistful of greasy popcorn in her tiny hand as she stared at the TV screen. Her straight brown hair was brought up in a ponytail, framing her petite face. Her large brown eyes watched the TV carefully.

"I know right?" said Katrina dreamily. Her dark brown hair, which used to be curly, was now relaxed ever since last year when she decided to get it permanently straightened and dyed a darker brown than before. They were watching Pretty Little Liars, a show they all liked but Aubree and Samara weren't allowed to watch at home so they had to resort to watching it at Kat's house.

"He is so ugly!" said Sam, wrinkling her nose. Her golden locks framed her face as the rest of her hair was in a loose bun. She rolled her bright blue eyes. "How can you guys like him?!"

Aubree threw popcorn at her while Kat still stared at the screen, probably kissing the hot man on the screen in her mind.

"Anyways, it's getting dark and this show is kind of creepy." She cuddled into the blankets and looked around her. "Maybe we should just go to your room, get some sleep..." Sam is one of the toughest girls you've ever met, but she gets scared at night real fast.

"No!" said Kat. "Can we at least finish the episode?!"

"Ugh," grunted Sam. "Fine!" Katrina sighed and grabbed a pillow to wrap her arms around, going back to staring lovingly at the screen.

"Although Mr. Fitz is pretty hot," said Aubree. "Harry Styles is 10 times as sexy."

"Nu-uh!" protested Kat as she hit her with the pillow she was using. "Mr. Fitz is the number one sexiest man in the UNIVERSE!" She threw her hands up in the air to prove her point. "He's even in the top 20 hot guys list in _Seventeen_ magazine!"

"Well Harry Styles was too!"

"Okay, look," said Sam, straightening this out. She always loves to be in charge. "Bree, Harry Styles looks like he has a poodle on his head and Kat, Mr. Fitz isn't even a real guy! It's a movie star that plays him!" She sat back. "So you both lose."

Kat pouted and went back to watching Pretty Little Liars as Aubree grabbed her iPod touch, decked out with a Harry Styles case. She's basically the definition of obsessed.

"It is getting kind of late," she admitted. "And your mom said that we needed to be to bed by midnight and its 1:30."

"Okay, how about we finish the episode and _then_ we go to bed okay?!" compromised Kat. "I _need_ to see the end of this. It's one of my favorites!"

15 minutes later, when the show was over, the popcorn bowl and Coca Cola cans brought upstairs, and the TV shut off, the girls went into Kat's room.

"This place is a mess," complained Sam, who always has a clean room.

"It's not that bad." Kat grabbed some extra pillows and tossed them on the bed.

Aubree walked over to the blinds and pulled on the string to bring them up. "Ooh, it's a full moon tonight!" said Aubree, giggling. "We're going to turn into werewolves!"

Kat stopped when she saw the moon, staring at it. "Kat?" asked Aubree. She snapped her fingers a few times in front of her face, and she blinked, but kept her focus on the moon. She and Sam leaned in worriedly to look at her.

"Boo!" shouted Kat, making Aubree and Sam jump backwards. They all started laughing and Sam hit Kat with a pillow, which sent her toppling over. The one thing you _don't_ want to get into is a pillow fight with Sam. She's dangerous with any object.

"You jerk!" giggled Aubree as she smacked Kat on the head. She stuck out her tongue.

"You know, today is the first time in 50 years when all of the planets align with the moon," said Kat mysteriously. She always knows interesting facts, being the smart one and all. "Maybe it'll be magical."

Sam snorted. "Yeah right!" She went to grab her eye mask from her pink overnight bag when she looked outside the window. "Oh my gosh, a shooting star!"

Kat and Aubree ran next to her and stared at the white shining light streak across the sky. "Make a wish," said Aubree. Sam rolled her eyes. "It won't work!"

"Well, I wish that I'll meet an amazing guy this school year," said Kat, who was seventeen and still has only had one boyfriend in her lifetime, which was in second grade and didn't really count. She turned to Aubree and Sam. "And it wouldn't hurt if he was a hot English teacher." Aubree giggled.

"I wish for someone as hot as Harry Styles, as if that's even possible, to date me!" She thought about it. "And it would be nice if he had a dark side." She raised her eyebrows up and down and Kat giggled. They looked at Sam, who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said. "This stuff never works!"

"Then what's the harm in trying?" asked Kat. Sam looked at both of them and sighed before looking at the star, which was almost out of sight.

"I wish that this school year will be… different." She turned to Kat and Aubree. "There? Good? Good." She crawled into Katrina's bed before getting underneath the bed. "Now I'm tired, let's go to bed." She stuffed her face in her pillow.

Kat and Aubree rolled their eyes before following and going to sleep.

The shooting star glowed once, the special moon only seen once every 50 years basking it in its moonlight, before disappearing from sight. And although the girls didn't know it yet, their lives were about to change forever.

**(A/N: Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction! Please read my other H2O fanfiction about three girls named Lainey Nicole and Bella as well! I know that this isn't the best chapter but I'm just trying to get it started up. It will get much more interesting later on! These characters are actually based off of my real life best friends Maddie and Megan and me. Follow smitma18 on Fiction Press too, she's my BFF Maddie. Now the second chapter will be up soon and the next few after that will probably be up to. The few first chapters will be sort of short, and I'm sorry about that, but that's just how it goes. I mentioned Pretty Little Liars in here, which I am stealing a few ideas from. You'll see what I mean. ;) Well, please review and I hope you enjoyed! Adios my little flamingos!)**


	2. Katrina Larkin

**Chapter 2: Katrina Larkin (Katrina's POV)**

I groaned as I sat up the next morning, a throbbing headache filling up my head. "Ow," I groaned as I tried to get up. I felt all woozy.

"Guys, wake up…" I turned to wake them but Aubree was already up.

"Hey," she said with a yawn. "Ouch," she exclaimed in surprise as she held her head. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a headache.

"My head really hurts too," I told her. She nodded. "I'll go get some aspirin for us. You wake up Sam." Then she got up and ran up the steps to the medicine cabinet upstairs.

I shook Sam's shoulder trying to wake her. "Sam…" She hit me with a pillow.

"Go away mom, my head hurts…" Well that's odd. We all have headaches.

"Sam, it's me…" I shook her again and she reluctantly fluttered open her eyes. She sighed.

"Can't we sleep a little longer?" she whined. "We have our volleyball game tomorrow and I don't want to be tired!"

"It's already 10:00, we've been sleeping for 9 hours, which is more than we usually get. Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She grunted as she sat up, straightening out her pink pajama set that was a little too big for her, since she had gone through a major growth spurt in the past year and was getting taller and skinnier. But not as tall as me, being the tallest and all.

"Got the aspirin," said Aubree as she jumped down the last three steps of the stairs and ran in with some bottles of water and a smaller prescription bottle. She opened the cap and gave one to each of us.

"Thanks," I said before gulping down the medication.

"I wonder why we all have headaches," wondered Aubree. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe it was the Coke…" I asked.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, like someone drugged our Coke!" We all laughed at that.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she said modestly. (I hope you got the sarcasm there)

"Maybe we just shouldn't have stayed up that late," said Aubree as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"Yeah, but we've stayed up longer than that before," I pointed out. She shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter," said Sam. "It's just a headache. Not a big deal."

"Whatever," I fiddled with the cap of the water bottle. It just didn't seem right. I knew Aubree and Sam knew it too but chose not to make a big deal out of it. I probably shouldn't either. Sam's right, it's just a headache! There are plenty of reasons we all could have gotten monstrous ones at the same time. I'm just being paranoid.

"Ugh, I have to go pee, can you guys come with?"Aubree rolled her eyes. Sam always wants us to come with when she has to go to the bathroom.

We walked to my downstairs bathroom and waited for Sam to finish. I turned to look in the mirror and my eyes widened. "Woah!" I said, checking myself out. "What is this stuff?!"

Aubree came to see what I was talking about. "What stuff?"

"Look!" I pointed at the golden sparkles on my skin. You couldn't see it very well since it matched my skin so well, but in the mirror with the strange lighting in here I could see it clear as day.

"Did we have a party and not remember it or something?" I asked, wondering why I had glitter all over me. Although it didn't sparkle… it sort of… glowed.

Aubree looked in the mirror. "Maybe we did," She looked at us. "I have some on me too."

Sam inspected herself in the mirror, only to see that she had some too. She shrugged.

"Sam! Aren't you at least a _little_ concerned about this?"

She shook her head. "Why would I be? Your cat probably got into some glitter and slept by us last night. If we check the sheets there will probably be tons of it."

We walked to my room and there was indeed a lot of it. I didn't know how we missed it. It was hard to see but once you knew what you were looking for, you could see it easily.

"I guess that makes sense," said Aubree.

"You have both been jumpy since last night," said Sam. "I think we're just all really tired. Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." We walked up the stairs into the kitchen, where I grabbed some Greek yogurt, syrup, and granola, Sam grabbed some eggs to make an omelet, and Aubree grabbed some bread, a banana, and an almost empty jar of Nutella.

I mixed the ingredients for my protein filled breakfast and savored the sweet taste of all natural maple syrup- the only kind I ever use- and when Aubree wasn't looking, took a bit of her bread. I absolutely love Nutella.

"Hey Kat and Kat's friends," said my fourteen year old brother Stephen as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of fruit loops. He poured it into his bowl before popping some bread in the toaster and going back to the cupboard. "Where's the Nutella?"

"Aubree had the last of it," I lied. I love annoying him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the jar of peanut butter and spreading that on his toast instead. He mumbled a few words, probably about annoying sisters, before going to eat his breakfast in his room.

"Kat I didn't eat all of the Nutella. There's still a few more scoops left," said a confused Aubree.

"I know!" I said. "I was just getting on his nerve."

Sam finished before Aubree and me and put her dishes in the sink. "Let's go back downstairs and get dressed," she said, already ahead of us. Aubree and I quickly finished and put our dishes in the sink before following her.

Aubree grabbed her iPod and plugged it into her dock, which was plugged into my room's wall. We listened to a few of our favorite songs while talking about boys, the upcoming school year, how lame our schedules were, volleyball practice… but mostly, boys.

The music stopped for a minute.

"Kat, the dock must have gotten unplugged from the wall," said Aubree to me, since I was the closest to the dock. "Do you mind plugging it back in?"

"I got it." I crawled over to the dock and grabbed the cord, sticking it into the wall. But when I did, a spark leaped from the outlet and shocked my hand.

"What the hell?!" I said as I jerked backwards. I checked out my hand. Everything seemed normal to me.

"What happened?" asked Sam, who was looking at one of my _Seventeen_ magazines.

"The wall just _shocked_ me!" I exclaimed. It's never happened to me before. Was it _supposed _to not hurt at all? In fact, it sort of felt good…

"Are you okay?" asked Aubree.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." I said. "It was just a little weird." I plugged in the cord and went to sit by them again. I suddenly shuddered.

"Are you cold or something?" asked Sam.

"No I…" I shuddered again, feeling a little odd.

"Woah…" said Aubree. She was staring at me weirdly. I looked down and saw a yellow glow underneath my skin. My eyes widened. I had one last shudder before the glowing stopped and I suddenly felt really… perky.

"Well that was weird," said Sam.

"Yeah it was," I said.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you think we should take you to the doctor's ?" asked Aubree. I shook my head.

"No… actually, I feel better than okay." She looked worriedly at me.

"I'm sure it's fine," said Sam.

"Yeah… it was probably just a little shock." I was sort of convincing Aubree and myself at the same time.

"Whatever tickles your peach," she said as she sat back down. I followed and grabbed a _Seventeen_ magazine as we went back to our activities before.

"Hey, do you guys want to go practice for the volleyball game tomorrow?" asked Aubree.

"Sure," said Sam as we all got up to go outside.

"So do you think our wishes from last night will come true?" asked Aubree once we got outside. We started walking to the pole barn, where the net and balls where.

"Like I said, shooting stars don't work. You can't just wish for something to happen," said Sam.

"Well I hope it comes true," I said as I opened the garage door. "Because I'm looking forward to meeting my English teacher boyfriend." I giggled.

After grabbing the balls, we set up the net, ready to play. Sam was first to serve and was about to start when she noticed something.

"Kat, you were _supposed _to keep the ball away from pointy objects," she sighed.

"But I did!" I protested. "Why? Is there a hole?"

She nodded and I came over to check it out. "Crap," I groaned. This was a new ball!

"You don't think that Stephen…" Aubree didn't need to finish.

I marched into Stephen's room, my hands on my hips. "You broke my ball!" I said in anger.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" I demanded.

"It just sounds wrong!" He snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Stephen, that ball was new!" My headache was gone now, but a new one was forming. "Now what are we supposed to use for practice?!"

He shrugged. "Not my problem, is it?"

I balled my hands into fists and marched right back out the door. "Ugh!" I shouted. Suddenly, the lights above me flickered on and off. I stopped for a minute.

"No!" I heard Stephen yell from his room. "My game just froze!" I couldn't help but smile at that.

The lights returned to normal and I shrugged it off. Something was probably wrong with the electricity in this hallway. I'd have to remember to tell Mom and Dad.

After telling Samara and Aubree the bad news, we all came inside to chill. I thought about when I had gotten shocked before, but eventually told myself it was no big deal and I really should just forget about it.

_Nothing happened,_ I said to myself in my head. _I just got shocked. Maybe that's normal when someone gets shocked. I'm sure I'm fine. Nothing's wrong._

How little I knew then.

**(A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and check out my other story!)**


	3. Aubree Owens

Chapter 3: Aubree Owens (Aubree's POV)

Kat getting shocked totally creeped me out. I didn't know why that had happened, or if it was even normal. But we shrugged it off, since Katrina seemed fine now. Actually, she seemed more than fine.

When we had found this older ball to play volleyball with in the pole barn and we practiced for tomorrow's game, Kat was practically jumping up and down. I haven't seen her this hyper since sixth grade.

After we finished practicing, we went inside to watch another episode of Pretty Little Liars, since it was daytime and Sam wouldn't get scared.

I grabbed the remote for Kat and realized there was something sticky on it. "Ew," I said to myself. We must have spilt Coke on it.

"I'll be right back," I said to them as I went into the bathroom and wiped off the stickiness with a baby wipe. After giving them the remote to start up Netflix, I went back to the bathroom to wash the gunk off my hands.

When the cool water spilt out of the faucet and onto my skin, I felt sort of strange. My fingers started to tingle and my whole body got cool. In a trance like state, I swirled my hands around in the rushing water.

"Are you okay?" asked Kat. I realized people have been asking that a lot today.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said in glee. I looked down and saw something weird. "Guys," I called out, beckoning over Sam and Kat.

There was a blue glow underneath my skin, sort of like Katrina's, only a different color. My body shuddered, and I felt really energized all of a sudden.

"That same thing happened to me when I got shocked from the electrical outlet," said Kat in confusion. "So how come you wash your hands and suddenly it happens to you?"

"I don't know," I said. I really didn't. "This is getting kind of weird."

"You guys are being way too dramatic about all of this," said Sam. "Nothing 'unusual' is going on here. Isn't Kat's flat iron plugged in next to the sink?" I checked.

"Yeah…"

"So maybe you got shocked from it!"

"Then why did my skin glow?"

"Again, we're all probably tired."

"But I don't feel tired!" I protested.

"Well there's not a better explanation, so we're gonna have to deal with that one, okay?!" I could tell she was getting annoyed, so I shut up.

"Okay, whatever." I sat down to watch the show with them.

As we watched an episode, a strange feeling came over me. Every sound got tuned out, except for the water running through pipes in Kat's house. I felt peaceful, and closed my eyes. I imagined water swirling and running through a stream as I stretched my arms out.

"Aubree, did you leave on the sink?" asked Kat as I opened my eyes to see her walking towards the bathroom.

"No…" I said. I followed her to see the sink running.

"Looks like you did."

"No! I'm serious! I remember turning it off!" The water slowed to a trickle and then stopped completely.

"I didn't even turn it off…" said Katrina.

"Maybe something's wrong with your plumbing," said Sam.

"You know, that's weird," said Kat. "Because earlier today the lights were flickering and I think something's wrong with the electricity too."

"That is a little weird," admitted Sam. "But we can tell your parents when they get home, okay?" Kat shrugged.

"Works for me!" We all sat back down yet _again_ to continue watching the show. I stared at the faucet, wondering if it really was the plumbing that caused what had just happened.


	4. Samara Clark

**Chapter 4: Samara Clark (Samara's POV)**

Kat and Aubree are _so_ superstitious. I mean please, the whole shooting star thing?! I don't even know _why_ humored them by making a wish.

And now they were acting all weird. I thought once or twice that maybe they were trying to pull a prank on me or something, because normal people don't have weird glowing skin. They've acted a lot more hyper too. Probably because of the shock they both received though.

After the episode was over it was time for lunch. We walked upstairs and made some pizza. We took turns watching it to make sure it didn't burn, and it was my turn now.

I sat in a chair and watched the oven cook. The room felt like it was getting really hot, hotter than usual.

"Ugh, it's so frickin hot in here!" I complained.

"It's just because the pizza is cooking," explained Kat. "But even so, it's not _that_ hot."

"Are you kidding?!" I said in disbelief. "I feel like _I'm_ the one in the oven!" I peeled off my tank top revealing a white cami underneath. It didn't help much though.

I squatted next to the oven to make sure the pizza wasn't burning. I opened it up to take a look, and the hotness spread out over me. It felt good in a weird way.

What came next surprised me. I felt like I was in a trance as I stood there feeling the heat on my body. I put my hand in the oven and slid my fingers across the scorching hot metal bars, not even hurting at all. Little flames lit up on my fingertips.

"Are you going to shut that?" asked Aubree. I snapped out of it and shut the door, standing back up. The flames were gone.

_Well that was weird_, I thought to myself. I sat on the counter next to the stove, wondering why I had acted like that.

I felt the heat in the room circle around me, as I shuddered. _Wait a minute,_ I thought. _Isn't this what happened to Aubree and Kat?!_ I felt something pulse through me as I looked down and saw a red glow beneath my skin. _Too_ _weird…_ I thought. I looked up at Aubree and Kat, who were talking about something on recliner chairs in Kat's living room. I wouldn't tell them. They would just freak out and make a big deal out of nothing.

Too late.

"Sam!" Aubree came over and looked at me up and down. The red was already fading away.

"Okay, something weird is going on here!" exclaimed Katrina. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, be reasonable!" I felt all fired up for some reason. "It's NOT a big deal, so stop making it one!" Annoyed, I closed my hand into a fist.

"Sam, but you…" Aubree was interrupted by Kat.

"Oh my god, the pizza! It's on fire!" She ran to the oven. She pointed at the oven. "Turn the oven off!" I went to turn it off but it already was off. _It turned off by itself?_ I thought to myself.

Kat brought out the pizza in fear, not knowing what to do. "Put it out!" cried out Aubree as she put her hands up. A spray of water came from the palms of her hands, dousing the flames. Kat's eyes widened as she looked at Aubree, who was looking at her hands.

I hopped off the counter to take a look at the soggy pizza. "I am not eating that," I said, disgusted.

"I don't think any of us want to eat right now," she said as she threw the pizza away. She looked at us. "We need to talk about this somewhere more private."

"Okay, what happened?" asked Kat when we were in her room.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"Calm down Sam," said Aubree.

I sighed as I hit my hands on Kat's desk. Her Scentsy lamp had a little flame flickering on the surface of it.

"Oops!" I said, trying to put it out with my hand. I stuck my hand in the fire and patted it until it went out.

"How did you do that?" asked Kat.

"Do what?"

"Why didn't your hands burn?"

I looked down at my fingertips, which didn't even have a little blister on them. "That is a little weird," I admitted.

"Everything about today has been weird," said Aubree. "I mean, _water_ just came out of my hands guys! How is that even possible?!"

"It's not," said Kat. "I knew something was going on!" She looked around to make sure no one was here. "Guys… I know this may sound crazy but… I think that we have… powers…"

"No duh Sherlock!" I retorted. She shot a glare at me.

"So what's my power?" asked Aubree. "Making water come out of my hands?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "This is insane…"

"This started when we all had that weird glow on us, didn't it?" asked Katrina.

"Maybe," I said. "Maybe not! How would we know?!"

"Well, let's just think about this…" said Aubree. "When Kat got shocked from the wall, she glowed yellow." She thought. "So let's just say, for now, that her power has something to do with electricity."

"That makes a little sense," said Kat. "Because when I got angry at Stephen, the lights started to flicker and his game froze."

"So then when Aubree touched water she got her water powers…" I had to admit, this was starting to make sense.

"I knew it wasn't just the plumbing," said Aubree.

"And your power is… making fire?" asked Kat.

"I guess so…" I said. "I had put my hand inside the stove and little flames were on my fingers… I must have gotten my powers then."

"Ugh," sighed Kat. "This is so crazy."

"But cool," I grinned. I turned and looked at her bottle of water. "Aubree," I said. "Try your power on her water bottle." I pointed at the water bottle and she looked confused.

"I don't even know how to use it though…" I gave her a look. "Alright, fine! I'll try…" She took a few deep breaths, trying to control her emotions, and then put her hand flat in front of her. She raised it slowly , which made a coil of water come up from the straw. It raised higher and higher, above our heads.

"Woah…" said Kat. I was speechless. Aubree returned the water to the bottle.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She laughed.

"I want to try!" I said.

"Umm… do you really think that's a good idea?" asked Kat. She obviously didn't want me to set anything in her room on fire. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not setting anything of yours on fire Kat, don't worry." She didn't look like she felt any safer though, so she backed up a few feet. I put my hand in front of me and focused heat coming from my hand.

"Woah!" I cried out as I stepped backwards. A flame about the size of small bowling ball was lit on the surface of my hand. It didn't burn me at all though. "This is so cool!" I said as I ran my fingers through the flame. It felt awesome.

"Okay okay, put it out now!" Kat looked so nervous. I rolled my eyes. I closed my fingers around the flame to extinguish it.

"There," I said. "Happy now?"

"Yes," she said gratefully. "Now, I want to try." She looked at her hand and then turned her gaze towards a wooden cat figure she had near her doorway (she kept it because it reminded her of her dead cat Sylvia. Morbid much?). She thrust out her hand, a thin lightning bolt striking the figure and knocking it over. She inspected it, and luckily it was okay.

"This is the most insane thing that's ever happened to us!" exclaimed Kat.

"I still don't believe it," said Aubree. "It's like what happened in 5th grade… but real!" We all laughed at that memory.

In fifth grade, we had started this club where we were all mermaids and had separate powers, like from H2O. I could freeze things (ironically, the opposite of what I can do now), Kat could heat things, and Aubree could control water. Which is definitely weird, because that's what she does now. Of course then, it was fake, but now it's real.

We all were so amazed at what had happened to us, although we had so many questions. Why did it happen? How did it happen? And why US of all people? We would soon find out.

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter! And thanks to my BFF Megan- who Aubree's character is about- for reviewing! :)) Love you! Well the fifth chapter will be up today, I just need to edit it a little. And please review guys! It means a LOT to me! Thanks!)**


	5. Weird Is My Middle Name

**Chapter 5: Weird Is My Middle Name (Katrina's POV)**

I sat on my porch and watched Aubree and Samara leave in their cars, thinking about the happenings of today. If I had a dollar for every time someone had said "weird" or "oh my god" today, I would be a billionaire by now.

I walked back inside into my bedroom. I sat on my bed, and just by turning my hand, the lights turned on and off. I sighed. This was all so amazing!

Aubree, Sam, and I had decided to call off the back-to-school sleepover early so that we could all sort through whatever was happening to us, which we weren't sure what really had. I had some theories though…

Sam made the wish for this school year to be different

I could control electricity.

Sam could control fire.

Aubree could control water.

Our powers were somehow connected to our emotions. (Ex. Sam getting angry and setting things on fire)

When we touched the element we control, our powers were somehow fully transferred to us.

I looked at my alarm clock as with a wave of my hand, it was shut off. I groaned. Although this was pretty cool, it was equally confusing and much more frightening.

I walked back upstairs- I needed to get out of the house- but unfortunately for me, Mom and Dad had just gotten home.

They brought in some groceries. "Hey Kitty!" said my little 5 year old brother Abel. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before grabbing some groceries and packing them in the fridge. "You will NEVER guess what happened today!"

"No?" I asked, amused. He always made me laugh. He leaned in close and whispered, "I found the portal to Dinosaur Land!" He looked so excited I couldn't tell him that dragons weren't real (although, after today, maybe they were. Who knew?)

"Well," I said. "You'll have to take me there sometime." I finished the small amount of groceries I had to do before closing the fridge and walking towards the door. "But right now I need to get out…"

"Hold on," said my dad. I sighed. I knew it wasn't going to be this easy. I turned to face him. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"For a drive," I explained. "I really need to clear my head…"

"We need you to babysit Abel dear," said my mom, giving me a kiss on the head as she walked past me.

"Why can't Stephen do it?" I asked desperately. "I really need some time to think!"

"About what?" asked my dad. "Now, you know you made this deal with us. You get your back-to-school sleepover, and then you watch Abel today."

"Dad, mom, please!" I begged them.

"No Katrina!" finished my mom. I slumped in a chair, fighting back anger. But I couldn't help it.

BOOM! BOOM! My mom shrieked and I turned to see our lights above the counter shattered. I looked at the broken glass in horror. _I did that…_ I thought.

"I'm so sorry!" I choked out.

"What are you sorry for?!" asked my mom as she and Dad started cleaning up this mess.

"Well… umm…" I thought about this. Should I tell them? Maybe they could help. I mean, who else can?

_My friends_, I thought to myself. I sighed. I couldn't tell them. Not before talking with Sam and Aubree. "I just thought that I might have overheated them, since I had left them on for so long." I bit my lip. I am terrible at lying.

"It's okay honey, that's probably not why they blew up." She looked up the lamps that were hanging from the ceiling. "How did they blow up though?

"I'm not sure," said my dad as he inspected the lamps as well.

"Well, we can finish this talk later," I said quickly as I grabbed my purse. " I'm leaving! Bye!" I ran out the door, glad that they hardly noticed, since they were so busy with the light bulbs.

I got in my small blue car that used to be white-not anymore because white cars are just creepy- and started it up. I drove out of the long driveway towards town, rolling down the windows and letting my hair flow with the wind. I took some deep breaths as I tried to control myself. If I let my emotions get out of hand, I might do something I'll regret.

I drove into a local Bar & Grill to get something to eat. I wasn't in the mood to try to cook with my own oven at the moment.

"Oh, hey Kat!" said a perky lady from the other end of the bar. She knew me well since my parents get take out from here all the time. "What would you like today?"

"A mushroom swiss burger with fries and a Coke please?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I let out a small laugh. People have asked that question too many times today.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I just have a headache."

"Alright dear…" she went back to the kitchen to get my food.

"Hey," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see one of the most beautiful guys I've ever met. He reminded me so much of Mr. Fitz from Pretty Little Liars, just with his hair. It had dark brown locks in little curls just like his, and his face looked very familiar. I felt pulled towards him.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I thought I've met you before." He started to walk away.

"Wait," I said. "I think I actually have seen you before." He turned back around.

"You just seem… very familiar…" He tilted his head. I laughed.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"It's kind of weird." He continued. "I don't think I've ever actually met you before, but it feels like I have."

"Weird is my middle name," I grinned. "So don't feel too bad."

"Well what's your first name?" he asked.

"Katrina," I smiled. "Katrina Larkin. But most people call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you Kat." I waited.

"You know, this is usually the time where you tell me your name," I pointed out playfully.

He laughed and blushed a little, which made me blush a little too. "Sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "I'm James Conwell."

"Well, nice to meet you too." I smiled again, trying to keep my cheeks from flushing red. He was just so…

The lights started flickering and shaking above me. I nervously looked up and tried to calm myself. I didn't want any light bulbs exploding or anything.

Against what I wanted to do, I got up and walked towards the pool table, so that I wouldn't get overwhelmed. But he followed.

"Do you even know how to play pool?" he asked, grabbing a stick.

"No," I admitted. "I have one in my house but never actually got to using it."

"Well I can show you how," he suggested. "If you want me to, that is."

I grinned. "Sure."

He was about to put it a few quarters when I noticed the system was electronic.

"I got it," I told him as I pretended to get a quarter out of my pocket. He went to get me a stick as I twisted my hand, causing the electronic unit to switch to IN PLAY, balls rolling into the side of the pool table.

"Here you go," he said as he tossed me the stick. I grabbed it and suddenly felt really… drained. I looked at the stick. It was made of wood… made sense. Electricity can't flow through wood.

"So… what do I do?" I asked him as I stood on the opposite end of the pool table. This would be fun.

**(A/N: I know these have been really short, but they will probably get longer. Well we'll see how this works out for Kat, but now it's Aubree's turn. Speaking of her, the girl she is about, Megan, would understand why Kat didn't have a white car. (Creeps ville!) LOL, anyways, the next chapter will probably also be up today or tomorrow. Depending on how much time I can spend typing. Well, don't forget to review and read my other story as well! Toots!)**


	6. Who Can Hold Their Breath Longer?

**Chapter 6: Who Can Hold Their Breath Longer? (Aubree's POV)**

When I got home, I threw my overnight bag into my room and plopped right onto my bed. This day was one of the weirdest in my lifetime by far, and I needed some time to think.

I had the sudden inspiration to write a song, one of my favorite ways to express my emotions that Sam also enjoys, while Kat would rather write a story, but the annoying voice calling from upstairs interrupted me.

"Aubree!" yelled out my 12 year old sister Maya. She came down the stairs, her blonde hair in two little braided pigtails. "You're supposed to do the dishes! Mom said!" I rolled my eyes.

"Maya, can't you do them?" I whined. "I'm going through a lot right now! An emotional crisis!"

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips. "How?"

I sighed. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Why? Because I'm too young?!"

"No…" I said exasperated. "Trust me, you just wouldn't understand at all."

"Well then go do the dishes!" she said, pointing towards the stairs. I groaned before walking slowly up the stairs to the kitchen. There was a huge pile of dishes. "Ugh," I said.

"Are you going to do them?" she asked. I shot a glare at her.

"I'm getting to it!" I hissed before walking towards the sink. I slowly turned on the water, watching the crystal clear form slip through the faucet. Just the thought of water made me feel better.

"Well, I'm going to watch some TV," said Maya. "See ya later…" She walked to the TV and I rolled my eyes. She is SO annoying.

I took a look at the dishes and suddenly got an idea. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I raised my hand, a thin coil of water raising with it. I grinned and used the coil to lift some plates into the air. Using my other hand, I sprayed the plates, getting all the gunk off of them, and set them in the dishwasher. Once I got the hang of it, I sat back, plates and cups flying everywhere. I giggled as I watched the dishes finish themselves in record time.

"Hey, Aubree…" I jumped up, got to the sink and grabbed a plate, acting like I was cleaning it.

"Woah, your almost done?!" asked Maya in disbelief. I shrugged.

"What can I say?" I said, grinning. "I'm fast when I want to be."

"But you just started them three minutes ago…" She was trying to figure me out, but she obviously couldn't think of a logical explanation. Probably because there _wasn't_ one. There was nothing logical about the fact that I used my new water powers to clean the dishes.

"Whatever," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me in the pool?"

"Maya it's hardly a pool," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's only 1 or 2 feet deep." I finished the dishes and started the dishwasher.

"Come on, please?" she asked desperately. "I was going to have friends over today but mom said no, and I'm seriously bored!"

"Good for you!" I said as I started to walk downstairs.

"Please?!" she asked. I sighed before turning towards her.

"Fine!" Her face lit up. "But you are doing the dishes next time, got it?!

"Sure, whatever!" She went to her room to get her swimsuit as I went downstairs to my room. On the way there I took a look at the empty room where my older sister, Cassie, used to live in. She graduated last year and went to college six months ago. She had left behind a few clothing items and assorted trinkets, and sometimes I would borrow the clothes.

I walked to my room and slipped on the swimsuit, meeting Maya outside.

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest!" she said, excited.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's fun, duh!" she rolled her eyes. "Come on!" I sighed and ran after her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back. She rolled her eyes and held her nose before dunking her head underneath the water.

I sighed and followed.

I opened my eyes and looked around the pool. The water was so relaxing. I let go of my nose and let the water rush in. It wasn't uncomfortable, it actually felt good. After a while I realized Maya had her head popped above the water. I continued to time myself.

A minute had passed and I was still underneath the water. I didn't even want to come to the surface. Then I realized it was because I was getting all the oxygen I needed. The water must have let all the oxygen soak into me. _Cool,_ I thought. I smiled underneath the water as Maya starting poking my back. She was probably wondering if I was okay. I have been holding my breath for over 5 minutes now.

Eventually the poking and shaking was getting annoying so I sat back up. As soon as I did, water ran out of my nose and eyes. It didn't hurt though.

"Bree, you were under there for over five minutes!" said Maya in worry.

"I guess I won then didn't I?"

She was speechless as I grinned. She was probably trying to figure out how I just did that.

"I need to go call someone," I said as I got up and ran inside. She was thinking too hard to tell me to come back.

I ran inside and grabbed the home phone. I dialed Kat since she usually always has her phone on her, but when she didn't answer, called Sam. Luckily she did answer.

"Sam!" I said. "You would _never_ believe what just happened!"

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I was in the pool with Maya and we were seeing which one of us could hold our breath the longest and I…" _Cough!_ I stopped. "Hold on Sam…" I ran back upstairs only to catch Maya with her ear up to the other home phone.

"Maya!" I yelled. "Stop listening to our conversations!" I grabbed the phone from her and took it with me so that she couldn't listen in. I should have been more careful.

I went back to Sam. "Sorry, that was Maya. She was using the other home phone."

"Ah."

"Anyways, I think…" I looked around me. "I think that I somehow absorb oxygen when I'm in water," I whispered.

"So…"

"So I can basically breathe underwater!" I said. "Isn't that so cool?!"

"Yea, that's uh, interesting…!" She sounded like she was hardly listening.

"Sam, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am, but I need to go do something. Talk to you later!" she said before hanging up. I sighed. I really wanted to talk to someone about this.

I tried Kat again but just got her voicemail. _Wonder what she's up to…_ I thought.

I walked back upstairs to find Maya drying off her hair, looking upset. "Now I got my hair wet for nothing…" I heard her grumble. I rolled my eyes. Then I got an idea.

I sat down on the couch and set my hand flat on the cushion next to me. I focused on the water in her hair and twisted my hand, causing the water to swirl around in her hair as she was drying it. I stopped and waited.

She went into the bathroom with a comb and I heard her shriek. She ran out. "What happened to my hair?!" she cried out. I giggled. Her hair literally looked like a blonde birds nest. I couldn't stop laughing. She shot me a furious glare before stomping into her room and slamming the door. That only made me laugh harder.

_I could _definitely_ get used to these powers,_ I thought.

**(A/N: I was going to get this one up yesterday but whatever. It's here now! I am hoping to also get up the seventh chapter by tomorrow. They are probably going to start to get longer, but we'll see. Anyways, I hope you have a FABULOUS day and remember to review! Byee!)**


	7. Meeting in The Middle

**Chapter 7: Meeting in The Middle**

**Samara's POV**

"Yeah, that's uh, interesting…!" I said to the excited brunette on the other end.

"Sam, are you even listening?" she asked. I could just see her annoyed face in my head.

"Yes I am, but I need to go do something. Talk to you later!" I quickly hung up and turned around.

"Oh god…" I said as I surveyed the scene in front of me.

A trail of fire from my room to the bathroom was lit up on the hallway's carpeted floor. I tried patting it to put it out, but it only grew larger. Under all the stress, I couldn't control my powers enough to try to put it out that way. Although I don't think my powers work that like that anyways.

I ran to the sink to get some water. Smoke was coming up and was sure to get to the fire alarms soon (we had a tall ceiling). I filled a small bowl in the bathroom up with water from the sink and dumped it onto the fire. It sizzled as that part of it distinguished. But there was still the trail of fire, slowly creeping towards my bedroom.

I filled the bowl again and tried to stop the fire in its path by dousing the carpet in front of my room. Now that stopped it from going into my room. Then I filled it up again and again, trying to put out the rest.

Half way into the process, the freaking fire alarms went off. I sighed. Great. Now not only was I trying to put out a fire, but there was annoying high pitched ring echoing through the house. Just fabulous.

I started to splash water on the flames even faster, the alarm getting really annoying. Five minutes later, the fire was out, and the alarms had finally stopped.

I inspected the brown trail from the bathroom to my bedroom where the flames had traveled before going to lie down on my bed to think. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to my Mom and Dad when they get home. I can just imagine the conversation…

_"What's this?" My mom would ask. "Is the carpet burnt?" She looks at me. "Was there a fire?"_

_ "Oh, don't worry Mom," I'd say nonchalantly. "It was just my magical powers on the fritz again. No biggie."_

Yeah, like that would fly.

Really, it was an accident. It's not like I tried or anything! I had spilt some V8 on my new top- a tragedy indeed- while talking to Aubree on the phone, and went to the bathroom to wash it off. But when I looked behind me, lo and behold, there was the path of fire I had created.

I got off my bed and smoothed down the creases on the comforter. I can't STAND messy things, especially in my room.

I walked down the steps and out the door of my house with my purse and walked towards my car. I really needed to get out of the house.

I hopped into the cherry red convertible and started the engine, driving fast down the long driveway. After turning onto the main road, I drove until I hit Main Street. I turned onto Aubree's road and into her driveway. I could get to both her and Kat's houses in my sleep; I knew the routes so well. I can't even count how many times I've gone down the familiar roads.

I stepped out and kicked the car door shut before running up to her house. I opened the door- we've been friends since first grade, her parents are almost my family too, so they wouldn't mind if I didn't knock- and ran downstairs to her room.

"Hey- WOAH," I stepped back after opening the door. Then I sighed.

There was Aubree, lying upside down on her bed, drinking water from mid-air. I gave her a "What gives?!" look. She shrugged and rolled onto her stomach and then hopped off the bed.

"You know," I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "If you're going to do that, you could at least lock the door."

"Sorry," she said sincerely. I looked at the floating orb of water behind her.

"Are you going to do something about that?" I asked her. She turned.

"Oh yeah!" With a quick flick of her wrist, the water was back in her cup. She turned back towards me. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I had a little accident and-"

"Sam!" she said, scolding me. "You need to be more careful!"

"I know that," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you should probably be taking your own advice." I raised my eyebrows knowingly. She sighed.

"Aright, whatever." She sat criss-crossed on her bed as she continued to talk. "So, what happened?"

"Let's just say I didn't want to be anywhere near home when my parents get there."

"That bad?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"So why didn't you go see Kat? She lives closer to you."

"Well," I said. "I figured if you were trying to talk to me about your underwater capabilities instead of Kat, then she wasn't at her phone, or was busy doing something." If you have to count on someone having their phone by them, Kat is the one to call. "So I came here."

"That makes sense." She knows Kat just as much as me, even though I've been friends with Katrina a lot longer than she has. Aubree's face suddenly lit up. "Oh my gosh, guess what I just did?!" she said excitedly.

"Let me guess… you did something absolutely hilarious to Maya that involved using your powers?" We all know each other so well.

"Yes," she said with a giggle. After explaining what she did, with a full description how horrendous Maya's hair looked, I was laughing too.

"The best part was she didn't even know it was me!" She was laughing her head off.

"At least your powers actually come in handy for something," I said regretfully. "All I can do is accidentally set something on fire. And it's so hard to control!" I sighed. "It seems as if you and Kat both have yours sorted out."

"Not at all!" she said. "Earlier today I accidentally exploded some water in the sink upstairs while watching TV because I got too excited." She patted my shoulder. "We have no more control than you do. And besides, your power definitely could come in handy!"

"How?"

"Well… you could…" She thought about it. "You could pop popcorn in seconds! Like what they did in H2O!"

"Oh yeah!" I said with faked enthusiasm. "If I want to burn them all to a crisp!" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll get control of our powers eventually." She opened the door. "Although we still need to find out why we were given them."

"Maybe there isn't a real reason." I suggested. "Maybe I just wished for something different and this is what whatever is controlling this thing came up with!"

"Oh, so _now_ you believe in shooting stars?" she asked playfully.

"Well, under the circumstances, it would be hard to say I don't." She opened the fridge and the cool air hit my skin. Except it didn't feel cold.

"Hm," I said as I opened the freezer. I touched an ice cube, but it just melted. I pulled my hand away. After looking at it and thinking, I stuck it in the ice bin. All the ice around it melted, as if my skin was hot. Aubree was watching me.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she said. "Hey, you could wear shorts in the winter!" I sighed. It seemed like she was only seeing the positive in this.

"Aubree, how come you only see what's good about this?" I asked her. "Especially when there's so much bad?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like…" I thought. "If anyone found out, we could be _studied._"

"Or become famous," she said. "Then I could marry Harry Styles!" I smacked my forehead.

"Well, think about this," I said. "If magic really does exist, which it probably does, since we have these powers, what if other magic, _bad_ magic, comes after us?"

"This isn't Charmed, Sam!" she said. "All _this_ is, is three girls with three different powers! Stop being so… depressing."

"I just can't help it! There are so many negatives to this!"

"Alright then," she said as she finally decided what she wanted to eat and grabbed a yogurt cup. "You can be negative and I can positive and we'll meet in the middle." She stuck a spoon in the vanilla cream and walked to the living room. I sighed before following her.

"I mean, you can't tell me you don't enjoy having powwwwww- hey, Maya!" Her facial expression changed in a millisecond.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked us as she was combing her hair. It was frizzy as hell. I couldn't help but giggle. She shot me a glare.

"Oh, nothing important," she said. "Nothing at all. We are just the same old people. Two friends. Talking about totally normal things." Now it was my turn to give her a look.

"O-kay," said Maya as she rolled her eyes and walked back into her bedroom. "Freaks…" I heard her mumble. I turned back to Aubree.

"Are you an idiot?!" I hissed as I punched her shoulder.

"Ow," she complained as she scooped up some yogurt and stuck it in her mouth. "What was that for?"

"Come on Aubree, you're supposed to be the actress of the group!" It's true. She's performed plays at the local Theatre ever since she was seven or something. I would have expected this kind of rambling from Kat, a terrible liar, not from Aubree.

"Sorry!" she said. "I panicked!"

I sighed. "I know."

"But, I was thinking… do you think we should… tell someone?" she asked.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, our parents or someone! We should have someone to help look out for us, cover for us."

"We can cover for each other. No one else can know about this." She giggled. "What?" I asked.

"It's like from H2O," she laughed. "It seems as if we're having the same exact conversation that they did!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm being serious!"

"That's new," she mumbled. I punched her again.

"I mean," she said, explaining as she rubbed her shoulder. "I thought you would be the one to be using your powers recklessly."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Call it a wild guess," she said as she walked to the kitchen to throw away her yogurt cup. "Either that or I've known you basically all my life."

I sighed. "You know what? I absolutely LOVE my powers, it's just that there are so many things I don't get." I frowned. "I mean, what you said before, about winter, you were right. I won't have to wear winter clothes… but how is that going to look to people? They would know something is up. I won't even be able to touch snow without it melting!"

"By then we will probably have our powers under control," she said. "I mean, seriously, we've had our powers for not even an entire day!"

"You're right," I sighed. Then I punched her again.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"That was me hurting you in advance for anything stupid you're going to do." I gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes. I saw Maya walk into the kitchen- her hair a bit less horrendous- as she grabbed a few Twizzlers from a cabinet near the floor and went to the living room.

"Hey, maybe we should call Kat," said Aubree. "Then we can tell her about our..." She looked over into the living room. "Developments." She looked at me knowingly.

"Sure," I said. We walked downstairs and I grabbed my cell phone from inside my purse. I slid the screen across to see my list of Favorite Contacts, and tapped Kat's face. I put it on speaker phone as it rang, but it went right to voicemail.

"Hey Kat," I said. "This is Sam. I'm at Aubree's house, and we really need to talk to you. Call us back when you can. Bye." I hung up.

"What do you think she's doing?" she asked. "Her phone is almost _always_ on her." I shrugged.

"I don't know." I tossed my phone back in my purse after looking at the time. "Maybe she got in trouble for something?"

"Well I hope she's okay," she said as we walked back upstairs.

**Katrina's POV**

I thrust the wooden pole forward, hitting the white ball as it rolled into a green ball, which rolled into a hole in the side of the pool table.

"Yes!" I said as I did a fist pump in the air. I looked over at James. "Another point for me!" I said gleefully.

"You're a natural at this," he said with a grin. I blushed.

"Why thank you!" I waited as he took his turn. He expertly hit the white ball into the purple ball, which bounced over a blue one and hit into both a yellow and red ball. They both slid into opposite holes.

"And you're calling me the natural," I said as I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged.

"I've played this once or twice." I leaned forward, about to hit the white ball, before I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He was smiling. "Nothing, nothing." I rolled my eyes playfully before focusing on the ball in front of me. I stood back up after a while though. I couldn't seem to find a way to make it hit something.

"Here," he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I blushed as he slid his hands down to meet mine. "You could try for that one," he whispered in my ear as he indicated towards a ball quite a distance away from the white one. I was blushing like crazy by now.

"I guess I could," I said softly. "Or I could go for that one." I pointed towards another ball before turning towards him, my face an inch from his. "What do you think?"

He smiled, and started to lean in. My heart was racing as our lips were about to meet…

"One mushroom swiss with fries and a coke?" called out a voice from behind me. I pulled away from him, my cheeks burning red.

"That's me," I said with a small laugh. He let go of me so I could go get my order.

On the way there my mind was racing. I had almost just kissed a guy. This would be my first real kiss. If only that order for food hadn't come in at that moment…

After handing the bar tender a 20, I grabbed the plate and walked back to the pool table, where James was waiting. I set down the food on a nearby table for two and came back to play. "I'm not that hungry," I said to him. I leaned over and struck the ball, almost getting it into the hole, but just missing it. I sighed, and then turned to Lames.

"You know I was doing much better when you were helping me," I said innocently. He rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what I wanted, before walking up to me, grabbing my chin and kissing me.

It was one of the most amazing things I had ever experience. His lips against mine… it felt like there were sparks between us. As far as I knew, there could have been, given that I had my power.

I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him closer. He seemed to smile as he crushed his lips against mine. He started walking towards the back as we kissed, and I followed.

We got into the girls bathroom as he grabbed my hips and hoisted me onto the counter of sinks. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself against him. My mind was racing the entire time, and I had some déjà vu, but completely ignored it.

He set his hand on my bare knee and slid it up to my shorts. His skin on mine was overwhelmingly amazing.

Finally remembering where I had seen this from before, an idea popped up into my head. I pulled away from him and, copying what Aria had done in Pretty Little Liars, looked at his lips with a grin before kissing him again. He avoided the kiss, and I giggled slightly. Then he leaned forward, kissing me passionately.

This was officially the greatest day of my life.

**(A/N: Muahahaha I had fun writing this chapter ;) My fantasies about kissing Mr. Fitz totally helped! By the way thanks to Megan for the name James; I couldn't think of one! I'm terrible at coming up with names for boys LOL! I also decided that I will be doing chapters with more than one POV per chapter, so that they will be longer. This ALSO means that it will take longer to get chapters up, so please bear with me. I also wanted to say thanks to mochimochimochi32 for reviewing and for the advice! But I will still probably have the next chapter up within the next week tee-hee ;) I'm so naughty! Well, I'm going to go write the next chapter, so please review! I love reading what my readers have to say about my stories!)**


End file.
